


Quirks

by OMG_Bannana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Bannana/pseuds/OMG_Bannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose Weasley was young, she discovered some scars war leaves behind. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

Rose Weasley's family had lots of odd quirks. Sue was rather young when she discovered that her father didn't like lockets. At all. When she was five, she didn't understand why her mother used that ugly beaded bag. Once when she was seven and shopping at a muggle mall with her Aunt Ginny, she had wanted to get a diary, yet Aunt Ginny said to get a journal instead. Sometimes Grandmum Molly would carry around her many handed clock with her. Uncle George couldn't go in his childhood bedroom. Uncle Percy went to every single family event no matter what. Uncle Bill hated wolfs, and Aunt Fleur couldn't stand mazes. Her "cousin" Teddy refused to make his hair turn bubblegum pink, and never discriminated against people with "diseases" as he called them like werewolfs and vampires. Aunt Luna hated cellars, and Uncle Neville refused to wear a pointed hat. Uncle Harry had a lot of quirks. He refused to go in certain parts of Hogwarts, he hated camping, he didn't like to go into Gringotts if it was avoidable, he had some sort of weird obsession with lemon drops, and refused to go into the department of Mysteries. He refused to eat deer meat, and he has really sensitive reflexes, overall, Uncle Harry easily had the most quirks, but her whole family was full of them.

It wasn't until her third year at Hogwarts she found out why. She finally understood why her father refused to drink Madam Rosemerta's Finest Oak Matured Mead, in her seventh year, when they went into detail about the second war and the Battle of

Hogwarts, and her parents and Uncle Harry came in to talk to them. She understood why Uncle Harry hated the Astronomy Tower, and why her mother hated the names Wendell and Monica. She understood the quirks, and on her first date with Scorpius Malfoy, she realized why.

Without these quirks, and what caused them, she, Rose Weasley, wouldn't exist, the world would be dark, and horrible, and she realized that those quirks she found weird and slightly irritating at times, formed her family, they made them who they were. And she realized what war can do.


End file.
